Thunder Mountain
is the second region the protagonist encounters in the Badlands. It is seen after the protagonist defeats Sani and receives judgment from Ballooney in the Old Hospital. Features : For the area's puzzles, see Thunder Mountain/Puzzles :* Jane and Dell are the first characters to make their debut, and they host many of the puzzles the protagonist encounters. :* Mr. Mundy attempts to fights the protagonist. After his fight, he offers her a ride to Teufort. Main Story Trespasser's Route After confronting Sani and leaving the Old Hospital, the protagonist meets Dell and Jane on Thunder Mountain. Dell jokes with her, and Jane attempts to stop her. The protagonist encounters Mr. Mundy as she makes her way to Teufort. Once the protagonist defeats him, she takes a ride with him in his van to enter Teufort. Geography Coniferous trees populate Thunder Mountain. Old Hospital Exit to Wall The first room of Thunder Mountain is long and horizontal, and coniferous trees provide a constant background. Eventually, the protagonist has to use a wooden bridge, which places the protagonist right behind a sentry gun. after a short pause, Dell appears from the left and informs the protagonist that the sentry is empty. After crossing the bridge, Dell places a paper bag on the protagonist's head. This area serves as the protagonist's first encounter with Jane as the friends talk to one another. The right end of the first room connects to the road containing a NPC and Papyrus's sentry station. This room contains a NPC and a Teleporter. The exit leads to the next encounter with Dell and Jane. The protagonist encounters Jane, who sets up a wall to stop the protagonist. A ladder is hidden behind a huge rock that the protagonist can climb to get past the wall. Wall to Bridge The east exit of this room leads to a room that contains a water cooler, with a note from Jane, in which he calls the water "refreshments" and invites the protagonist to enjoy it. It's impossible to pick up any water. In the next room, Dispense-O-Matic is encountered for the first time. He offers to dispense a Badkit for 20 AUS. The next room contains the Maze of Mines. Upon touching one of the Mine or completing the puzzle, Jane accidentally blows himself up and leaves. Leaving the Maze of Mines room through the east exit leads to the room containing two NPCs and a bridge, where a forst can be seen, which is inaccessible to the protagonist. Bridge to Thunder Mountain After leaving though the north exit, the player encounter Dell and Jane for the last time until Teufort. Jane says that he realized that "nothing" can stop the protagonist, so he placed nothing into the room. After the protagonist overcomes the nothing, Jane blows himself up and travels to Teufort. The next room contains a Teleporter and a NPC. The next room is very large. Mr. Mundy has a station here and shoots the protagonist, while the protagonist is walking through a maze. After the protagonist gets to the end of Maze, Mr. Mundy confronts the protagonist in a battle. After the battle ends, Mr. Mundy removes the spikes that block the east exit and offers the protagonist a ride to Teufort, if hired. Otherwise, the protagonist ride his van herself. Category:Locations